El otro lado de la fama
by rasaaabe
Summary: Rosalie Hale es una actriz mundialmente conocida. En sus películas forma la pareja perfecta con Edward y en la realidad tienen que simular lo mismo aunque Rose con quien realmente mantiene una relación es con Isabella Swan, su mejor amiga de toda la vida.


**CAPÍTULO I**

En el año 2010 el concepto de privacidad es complicado de conseguir, especialmente si eres como yo una persona mundialmente famosa a la que cuando no la persiguen varios paparazzis le hacen fotos los millones de fans que tiene.

Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, soy la actriz protagonista de una trilogía de películas realmente aclamada por la audiencia y además la mujer más deseada del año. Mi vida desde hace un par de años se ha convertido en un infierno, no puedo salir a la calle sin que me hagan miles de fotos y lo peor es que no puedo decir que estoy completamente enamorada de mi mejor amiga desde que éramos pequeñas, Isabella Swan

— Odio no poder decirle a todo el mundo que eres mía— le digo a Bella que está acostada a mi lado, desnuda después de una pasional noche en la que hemos hecho el amor varias veces

— No te creas que a mi me hace mucha ilusión el ver como en todas las páginas de internet, todos los periódicos y tus millones de fans dicen que estás con Edward— me contesta besando mi labios suavemente y acariciando mi rostro

Y ahí sale a relucir la tercera persona en nuestra pareja, mi compañero de reparto Edward Cullen. Eddie sabe de la relación que tengo con Bella, lo sabe porque al tener que pasar tanto tiempo con él ya lo considero casi como mi hermano. Edward es un auténtico rompecorazones entre las chicas de todas las edades, con su pelo castaño revuelto, su sonrisa pícara de medio lado y su corrección en las formas

— Suerte que tú sabes que únicamente estoy enamorada de ti

— Si no fuera porque lo se no soportaría esto— me contesta bromeando y sentándose sobre la cama, conmigo besándole los desnudos hombros

Tengo que agradecer a todos los cielos el que Bella me conozca tan bien, el que sepa que todo lo que hago es por la película. Cualquier otra persona en el mundo dudaría de mi fidelidad pero ella no lo hace porque me conoce desde mucho antes que me acosaran por cada paso que doy. Toda la culpa de esta situación la tiene la productora de las películas que no me deja decir que Bella es mi pareja, los jefazos quieren que todo el mundo piense que estoy con Edward para que así parezca que el amor ha traspasado la pantalla y los dos protagonistas mantienen una relación idílica, tanto fuera como dentro de la historia

— Te prometo que después de terminar la promoción de esta película vamos a irnos donde nadie nos reconozca

— Es imposible y lo sabes, Rose— me contesta mi chica

Ella lleva razón como siempre, se que es imposible esconderme con ella y que no nos encuentre nadie. Con un suspiro de cansancio, tanto emocional como físico, dejo de besar a Bella porque me tengo que empezar a preparar para acudir a diversos programas durante todo el día. Estamos en plena promoción de la segunda película de la trilogía de vampiros y aventuras que protagonizo. Después de esta promoción tengo el rodaje de dos películas más, en las que trabajaré con dos de los mejores directores del cine

— Esa camiseta negra con los pantalones tejanos te hacen ver perfecta a la vez que desenfadada— me aconseja Bella viendo como me estoy poniendo el sujetador, lo que provoca que se lama los labios con deseo

— Recuérdame porque no puedo quedarme aquí contigo en la cama, disfrutando de más sexo salvaje como el de anoche— le pido recostándome sobre ella en la cama

La sonrisa de medio lado y sus manos volviendo a desabrochar mi sujetador hacen que logre olvidarme de que me están esperando cientos de fans, ahora mismo todo lo que no sea la boca de Bella me es indiferente

— Puedes hacerlo— me contesta antes de bajar sus labios por mi cuello

Empezamos en la cama pero acabamos llegando al orgasmo en la ducha, el como hemos podido llegar hasta allí no lo puedo decir porque ni yo misma lo se. Solamente se que me encanta poder lamer y saborear el sexo de mi novia desde hace ya más de cinco año, desde los dieciocho cuando nos dimos cuenta que lo nuestro era algo más que una simple amistad. Aun recuerdo como me molestaba cuando Bella con dieciséis años salía con Jacob, en aquel entonces pensaba que era porque ella era mi mejor amiga y pasaba más tiempo con él que conmigo pero ahora se que es porque estaba enamorada de ella

— Creo que se me ha hecho tarde— digo con una gran sonrisa en los labios poniéndome la camiseta negra que ha dicho Bella

No bien he terminado de decir esas palabras que ya está alguien golpeando a la puerta. Bella tumbada en la cama, que queda fuera del alcance de visión de cualquiera que pueda venir a husmear, no se mueve porque sabe que el estar conmigo en la habitación es algo que no deberíamos hacer. Una vez me he adecentado con la ropa ya puesta voy a abrir, fuera me encuentro con Edward muy sonriente

— Pasa, estoy acabando de arreglarme— le digo

Mi compañero de trabajo entra en la habitación de hotel, se sienta en el cómodo sofá y espera a que yo termine de peinarme. Mi novia al saber que solamente es Edward sale de la cama para saludarlo. En estos segundos se ha vestido con la camiseta de los Beatles que tanto me gusta como le queda, con unos tejanos rotos y con unas Converses

— Buenos días Bella— dice Eddie levantándose y besando la mejilla de mi chica

— Que corra el aire— advierto rodeando la cintura de mi novia— Terreno vetado— y besando suavemente sus labios frente a mi compañero que sonríe porque sabe lo sobreprotectora que siempre soy con mi pareja

— Si no os dais prisa haréis esperar a Ellen Degeneres— dice con una sonrisa Bella al romper el beso

Como siempre tiene razón pero el tener que estar tanto tiempo separada de ella, tantas horas, no es algo que me apetezca hacer. Aun a sabiendas de que contra antes mejor le doy un beso de despedida y salgo con Edward de la habitación, rodeando mis hombros con un brazo. En el ascensor no cruzamos ninguna palabra, nos preparamos como siempre para que una vez las puertas se abran todo el mundo se piense que somos la pareja perfecta de enamorados

— Otro día más en la dura vida de los famosísimos Edward Cullen y Rosalie Hale— susurro antes de salir del ascensor y poner mi sonrisa típica para los fans

En las puertas del hotel están esperando más de cincuenta personas a que salgamos. Los metros que nos separan del coche, tanto para Eddie como para mi, son los habituales de cada mañana. Un chico que ha acompañado a su hermana para que viera a mi compañero me pide una foto. Seguramente que esta fotografía terminará colgada en internet para criticar si mi sonrisa es demasiado fingida o realmente estoy encantada de esto. Por el rabillo del ojo, una vez he terminado de atender al chico, veo como mi chica intenta salir del hotel sin que nadie la reconozca. Sus esfuerzos son en vano porque algunas de las seguidoras más acérrimas a la trilogía sabe que Bella es mi mejor amiga, además de una actriz con gran progresión, y van a pedirle que se haga fotos con ellas

— Será un placer— contesta educadamente aunque puedo notar que realmente le incomoda ser el centro de atención

Mi mirada solamente puede centrarse en ella un par de segundos, los que tarda otra fan en pedirme que le firme la camiseta

— Eres la mejor, Rosalie— me dice la chica— Me encanta la pareja que haces con Edward

Solamente sonrío, no puedo hacer nada más que eso. En ocasiones como estas son en las que anhelo el poder decirle a todo el mundo que realmente con quien hago la pareja perfecta es con Bella, que ella es la única que ha habido y que habrá en mi vida

— Buenos días— digo despidiéndome de la fan y entrando en el coche con Edward

El que mi compañero entre detrás de mi, tan cerca, hace que muchas seguidoras de la trilogía den grititos de alegría y digan que estamos hechos el uno para el otro

— Odio esto— susurro sentada en el coche

En la media hora que tarda el coche en llegar hasta los estudios de televisión de la Warner Bros, donde se hace el programa de Ellen Degeneres, pienso en que estará haciendo ahora mi Bella y que pensará cuando compre en un kiosco la revista Maxim y me vea dentro posando en ropa interior

— Prepárate para el teatrillo de cada día— me dice Edward antes de bajar del coche y donde nos espera ya Ellen

Realmente admiro a la lesbiana más reconocida y querida de todo el mundo, la admiro y a la vez la envidio por poder decir a todo el mundo que le gustan las mujeres y que está con alguien tan sumamente hermosa como es su mujer Portia de Rossi, con la que se casó hace poco más de un año

— Los chicos del momento— nos saluda con una sonrisa Ellen

— Es un honor— devuelve el saludo Edward entrando a los estudios detrás de la presentadora

En media hora estamos ya en directo para todo el país, todo Estados Unidos nos está viendo. Tanto Eddie como yo sabemos que millones de miradas, tanto en nuestro país como en el resto del mundo, están centradas en nosotros. Cada movimiento que hagamos en el programa será comentado y colgado en internet, cada mirada o sonrisa que nos dediquemos será la que todos piensen que estamos juntos cuando en verdad no hay nada más que una simple amistad. Todas las chicas del público gritan al escuchar hablar a mi compañero y suspiran de admiración con las anécdotas sobre el rodaje que cuento yo

— Y como ya llega el momento de que esto termine os voy a regalar algo que seguro que os encantará

— Ya tengo la taza con tu cara— respondo a Ellen riendo al pensar en que Bella me la compró al perder una apuesta

Al final lo que recibimos por parte del programa es una camiseta con la cara de Ellen, Edward unos boxers en los que pone Bite Me y yo un reloj bastante simpático

— La nueva película de Rosalie Hale y Edward Cullen se estrena en cines el próximo fin de semana— anuncia Ellen despidiéndose de nosotros con un par de besos

Una vez terminamos en el programa salimos de los estudios, donde de nuevo hay un montón de fans. Eddie forma en sus labios la sonrisa de siempre, la que tenemos que tener aunque no nos apetezca porque eso es lo que se pide de nosotros, que siempre estemos contentos pase lo que nos pase. Después de veinte minutos, y de que nuestros guardaespaldas logren arrancarnos de las garras de nuestros seguidores, entramos en el coche que nos llevará a otro programa para hablar de la película

— Si llego a saber esto cuando firmé el contrato no hubiera aceptado— le digo a Edward— Se que me está abriendo muchas puertas pero tanta admiración y fanatismo no me gusta, me parece enfermizo que a alguien le pueda importar que vaya al supermercado a comprar huevos o que salga a tomar algo por la noche con Bella

— Enfermizo es pero en poco tiempo pasará el boom y ya podremos vivir felices, la mayoría se olvidarán de nosotros. Hay que aprovechar ahora de las películas fuera de la trilogía que estamos haciendo, de todas las puertas que se nos están abriendo. En un par de años podrás seguir disfrutando de Bella pero seguramente ambas estaréis tumbadas en las playas de las Caimán, lugar en el que nadie os moleste— intenta animarme Edward apretando mi mano con cariño

— ¿Y si Bella se cansa de todo este paripé que nos hacen realizar y se busca a otra?— pregunto con miedo aunque sabiendo que hay muy pocas probabilidades

— Sabes que eso no pasará— me consuela Edward— No he visto relación más estable que la vuestra

En eso lleva razón mi compañero de trabajo, no hay otra pareja que sea más estable porque la gran mayoría si estuvieran en nuestra situación ya hubieran roto. Pienso en que aun me queda ir a un programa más hoy, esta tarde a una firma de dvds y esta noche a la presentación de una película de la productora de nuestra trilogía, con la consiguiente fiesta de después. Suerte que en la premier estará Bella y podré tenerla cerca, aunque simulemos que solamente ella es mi mejor amiga frente a todo el mundo

— Ya hemos llegado— nos anuncia uno de nuestros guardaespaldas

Y de nuevo a tener que simular que somos pareja pero que la productora nos prohíbe a Edward y a mi hacer público nuestro amor. Decenas de fotos con las fans, muchos autógrafos y varias sonrisas es lo que tenemos que hacer para lograr entrar en los estudios de la CBS para grabar nuestra aparición en el show de David Letterman.

Una hora más tarde de lo que hemos entrado en los estudios de la CBS salimos, hemos grabado un cuarto de hora de entrevista con David al cual admiro por su gran sentido del humor

— Ahora vuelta al hotel para comer en la habitación y poder estar con Bella— le digo en un susurro a Edward sonriendo

— Y se te olvida decir que para mirar internet y ver como decenas de páginas ya habrán colgado nuestras fotos en el programa de Ellen y a la entrada del programa de Letterman— me responde riendo Eddie— A ver si dicen que quedo mejor con el pelo revuelto y afeitado, o con el pelo peinado y con barba

— A ti las adolescentes te adoran, seguro que dicen que vas guapísimo y que quieren un hijo tuyo— respondo riendo— Ya verás como dicen que en el programa de Ellen dirán que nos hemos mirado con amor

Estamos ya acostumbradísimos a que después de un programa o una presentación pongan que nos miramos con amor, somos los Romeo y Julieta de la actualidad según nuestros fans. Si tan solo supieran que todo es un teatrillo para vender más, que nada más estamos interpretando nuestros papeles fuera de la pantalla para tener contentos a los jefazos que nos pagan

— Esta noche estarán Emmett, Jasper y Alice en la presentación de la nueva película de la productora— me informa Edward— y a Emmie lo tendremos con nosotros firmando dvds y fotos

— Nunca está de más tener a alguien que nos haga reír un poco, además Bella quiere ver a Alice para preguntarle algo sobre su próximo compañero de rodaje

— ¿Quién va a ser?— pregunta Edward

— Va a empezar una película con Laurent, ese chico que hizo de joven Luther King en la adaptación nueva que hicieron hace poco— le explico a mi compañero— Parece que va a ser una película de poco presupuesto pero que según he podido leer por el guión tiene muy buena pinta

— Al final Bella va a tener más películas para rodar que tú, la famosísima ídolo de masas Rosalie Hale— bromea Edward

Le voy a contestar algo pero el coche ya ha frenado y no puedo seguir hablando de lo que deseo que mi chica tenga suerte en su carrera profesional, que estoy orgullosísima de ella desde siempre. Esta vez fuera de nuestro hotel no hay más que un par de chicas que nos piden educadamente fotos, las que seguramente nada más llegar a su casa colgarán en su twitter para decir que han conocido a sus ídolos, los cuales somos más simpáticos y más guapos al natural. Hasta el momento que entramos en el ascensor nos siguen un par de paparrazi lanzándonos fotos para así afirmar que Edward y yo dormimos en la misma habitación, patrañas sensacionalistas

— Dentro de un par de horas pasaré vuestra habitación— me dice Eddie al abrir la puerta de su habitación de hotel

Tengo dos horitas para disfrutar de mi chica y no pienso desaprovecharlas, contra más tiempo tenga para gozar de ella mucho mejor. Entro en la habitación y Bella está sentada en el sofá viendo la televisión, parece que está viendo un capítulo de Lost. Al ver como entro me sonríe y yo la sonrío, por fin estoy en casa después de una larga mañana de interpretar mi papel de desdichada enamorada de mi compañero de trabajo

— Me gusta la camiseta que te ha regalado Ellen— me dice una vez me he sentado a su lado y me ha besado los labios

— Es tuya, ya sabes que puedes apropiarte de todas las cosas que son mías— le contesto mordiéndole la oreja y besando su cuello suavemente

— Sales tremendamente sexy en el reportaje que hiciste para Maxim— susurra con la respiración acelerada por mis atenciones a su cuello— El que salgas en ropa interior y que nadie más aparte de mi te la pueda quitar me hace sentir muy afortunada

Ahora Bella está sentada a horcajadas sobre mi, dejando ver claramente lo excitada que se siente con el beso que me da y con las caricias que me proporciona. Mi cabeza se va hacia atrás, le dejo camino libre a mi novia para que me lama y muerda el cuello pero sin dejar marca, eso sería algo que todos pensarían ha sido cosa de Edward, algo que ya si que no consentiría

— Siempre has sido la única...siempre lo serás— respondo ayudando a Bella a quitarme la camiseta negra

Unos golpes en la puerta hacen que mi novia pare completamente. Las nos miramos a los ojos sin saber quien puede distraernos, todos saben que no quiero que nadie me moleste cuando estoy en los hoteles. De nuevo vuelven a golpear en la puerta, Bella se levanta de encima intentando recuperar la respiración normal y pasándome la camiseta negra que me ha quitado hace escasos segundos. Después de ir a mojarme la cara al baño, para evitar que se note la excitación que tenía, y tras que Bella se arregle las ropas como si solamente me estuviera visitando como mi mejor amiga que es, voy a abrir

— Dos periodistas de la revista People están aquí— me informa mi mánager— Ha sido una cosa de última hora

Mi manager, Victoria, mira al interior de la habitación donde ve a Bella sentada en el sofá. Como se que me conoce se que sabe que ha interrumpido un momento pasional con mi novia, en sus ojos puedo leer una petición de disculpa por la interrupción

— Hazlos pasar— le ordeno— pero que no sean muy extensos que aun tengo que comer

Los dos periodistas de People entran en la lujosa habitación del hotel en que me estoy quedando en Los Ángeles, yo soy de Nueva York. Son una mujer y un hombre, tendrán unos treinta años y me saludan de forma educada mientras entran en la habitación. Se sorprenden un poco al ver sentada en el sofá a Bella aunque como saben que es mi mejor amiga, la que siempre está ahí y con la que siempre suelo salir no piensan nada más, no sospechan que hace unos segundos estábamos a punto de llegar al orgasmo

— Gracias por atendernos, sentimos tener quitarte minutos de tu hora de comer— me dice la mujer sentándose en una silla que hay cerca del sofá— Solamente queríamos preguntarle que tal ha ido el rodaje de la película, que es lo que más le costó gravar y como es su amistad con su compañero de reparto Edward Cullen

Contesto educadamente que el rodaje de la película ha ido perfectamente, a pesar del frío que hubo al rodar en pleno febrero en la zona más húmeda de Estados Unidos. También digo que las escenas más costosas de gravar fueron las de aventuras que se tuvieron que hacer de noche y sin demasiada seguridad. Respecto al tema de mi amistad con Edward únicamente digo que lo admiro mucho como profesional y que es un hombre realmente interesante por su capacidad musical y por el humor que tiene, se que con mis palabras el titular del próximo número de People será algo similar a ¡ROSALIE HALE ACEPTA QUE ESTÁ CON EDWARD CULLEN!

— Muchas gracias por su tiempo y mucha suerte con el rodaje de sus nuevas películas

Después de hacerme un par de fotos se van contentos por la información que han obtenido. Cansada de todos los medios me voy a sentar al sofá donde Bella se acurruca contra mi. Comemos en silencio mientras miramos el capítulo Dr Linus de Lost, centrado en uno de los mejores personajes de la serie

— Estaría bien poder trabajar en Lost— me dice mi chica— Y entre escena y escena poder disfrutar de la playita

— ¿Y a ti que tal te ha ido la mañana?— pregunto besando su pelo— ¿Muchos fans te han pedido autógrafos o fotos?

— Alguno que otro me ha dado su número de teléfono y me ha pedido fotos tuyas— me dice riendo Bella— También me han dicho que te diga que haces una preciosa pareja con Edward, que saben que estáis juntos aunque no lo digáis

— Pobres ilusos— contesto terminando de comer y yendo a por mi portátil para ver que se dice de mi vestuario de esta mañana

Bella y yo estamos picadas en lo que se refiera a halagos que recibimos por las ropas que nos ponemos. A pesar de que muchas fans se dan cuenta que nos intercambiamos la ropa y lo dicen, muchas otras piensan que yo tengo más estilo y solamente unas pocas que tiene más mi chica. En las diversas páginas de fans y de información general ponen que se nota la increíble química que tengo con mi compañero de reparto, con el que según todos tengo una relación pero que la productora de las películas no nos deja decirlo, si tan solo supieran que son ellos los que nos hacen actuar de esta forma

— Aquí pone que estás embarazada por la felicidad que destilabas hoy, que seguramente Edward es el padre de la criatura

— Ya no saben que inventar, que gente sin vida— me quejo penosamente y arrancando una carcajada de mi novia

— Tienen mucho tiempo libre para hacer estas especulaciones— me contesta Bella— Por cierto, esta tarde podríamos ir a tomar algo al Starbucks que hay a una manzana de aquí, una vez vengas de la firma de dvds. y antes de que tengamos que arreglarnos para la premier de esta noche

— Me parece perfecto, cielo

Permanecemos en silencio todo el tiempo que podemos hasta que un golpeo en la puerta me hace romper el abrazo que le estaba dando a mi chica. Al otro lado de la puerta está Eddie, se ha cambiado de ropa y creo que yo debería de hacer lo mismo porque sino dirán que no cuido mi imagen, y eso es algo que mis asesores de imagen no soportan. Dejo a Edward charlando con Bella en el sofá y me voy a cambiar a la habitación

— ¿Has leído que estás embarazada?— me pregunta gritando desde el salón mi compañero— y que seguramente que yo soy el padre

— Lo acabamos de leer Bella y yo— respondo saliendo con una camisa de cuadros con los primeros botones desabrochados, unos tejanos medio rotos de mi novia, unas Nike y unas gafas de sol— Y vámonos ya, que contra antes empecemos el paripé de todos los días antes terminaremos

Me despido de Bella con un suave beso en los labios y uno suave en el cuello. Mi preparación mental para estar sentada dos horas firmando autógrafos y sonriendo a gente que no conozco de nada, la cual me admira aunque no a mi sino al personaje que interpreto, porque es imposible que me admiren a mi cuando no me conocen de nada y cuando la gran mayoría de cosas que se escriben en internet y que ellos creen que son verdad en realidad son mentira

— A disfrutar de una bonita tarde soleada con centenares de fans locas que quieren que las muerda y me case con ellas— bromea Edward al salir del ascensor y haciendo que me ria

Tras firmar y hacernos un par de fotos con las personas que están fuera de nuestro hotel volvemos a entrar en el coche, que esta vez tiene dentro a Emmett. Emmie es realmente un encanto, un chico muy bromista y que cuando estoy a su lado no puedo parar de reírme de las locuras que cuenta

— Igual de hermosa que siempre— me dice mi compañero de reparto— No veas lo que he fardado esta mañana al ir al kiosco y poder decir que yo soy amigo de la mujer más sexy del mundo y que sale en ropa interior en la revista Maxim. Lo malo es que únicamente Bella puede disfrutar de ti— termina de decir con cara de oso lastimero

— Mala suerte, se te ha adelantado como unos 20 años— contesto— Si te hubiera conocido con dos años habrías tenido algo que hacer conmigo. Ahora ni tú, ni Edward, ni nadie puede tener la suerte de disfrutar de mi

El resto del trayecto, los veinticinco minutos que se tarda hasta el centro comercial, los pasamos hablando de nada en particular. Hablamos de la película, de las críticas que recibiremos, de lo engorrosos que son los paparazzis, de nuestras familias y de la ficticia relación que todos dan por hecho que tenemos Edward y yo

Las dos horas con los fans se me pasan realmente lentas, ver a tanta gente esperando por hacerse una foto conmigo o con mis dos compañeros es algo que siempre me asombra. En un par de ocasiones los guardaespaldas tienen que entrar en acción porque las chicas se tiran al cuello de Edward y Emmett. En mi caso lo que pasa es que los chicos de 15 o 16 años vienen con la revista en la que salgo en ropa interior para que se la firme. Seguramente al llegar a su casa mis fotos les servirán para masturbarse pero prefiero no pensar en eso, prefiero no imaginarme a cuantos degenerados van a servir esas fotos para autosatisfacerse

— ¿Puedes besar a Edward?— me pregunta una chica después de que le haya firmado el dvd y se haya hecho una foto conmigo

— Espero que te guste la película— digo no respondiendo a lo de besar a mi compañero

— Eres la mejor, yo de mayor quiero ser como tú

Me tengo que morder la lengua para no decirle que entonces lo primero que tiene que hacer es buscarse a una novia espectacular y buena gente como la mía. Se que si dijera eso o si me subiera a la mesa para decir que estoy con Isabella Swan mañana mismo estaría despedida, los productores de la trilogía ya nos han informado de lo que pasaría si no hacemos creer que Edward y yo somos pareja

— Suerte que esto ya termina— me susurra Eddie— no siento la mano

Y como no, ese gesto de susurrar algo cerca de mi oído es fotografiado y seguido de un coro de ooooooooooh. Me parece hasta raro que no se haya desmayado alguna adolescente fan de nuestra pareja imaginaria

— Cortaros un poco— dice riendo Emmett logrando que todavía parezca más lo que no es pero que todos creen que si

Unos minutos más tarde ya volvemos a estar todos en el coche, por lo que le doy una colleja a Emmett por el comentario que ha hecho hace pocos instantes. Demasiado agobiante es ya todo sin la ayuda de mi compañero y amigo. Al llegar al hotel veo como Bella está firmando autógrafos y haciéndose fotos con algunas chicas y chicos que están esperando para vernos

— Me voy a tomar algo al Starbucks con mi chica— anuncio antes de bajar del coche— Nos vemos esta noche

Al bajar del coche veo como Bella me sonríe, con eso no necesito más para estar feliz. Antes de poder irme a tomar un café con ella tengo que firmar y hacerme fotos con las chicas que hay allí

— ¿La firma ha ido bien?— pregunta mi novia cuando por fin logro llegar a donde está ella

— Queriendo matar a Emmett pero eso es normal— contesto caminando por la calle en la que los paparazzis no dejan de sacarme fotos con Bella

— Ha llamado tu madre— me dice Bella sin darle importancia a que cada paso que damos esta siendo inmortalizado en unas fotografías que no se a quien le interesaran

— ¿Y qué quería?— pregunto entrando en el Starbucks para intentar tomar un café tranquila

— Felicitarte por lo bien que has estado esta mañana en el programa de Ellen y para decir que mañana nos espera a comer en su casa. Sabe que no tienes nada que hacer por la tarde y que yo tampoco

Tardamos un buen rato en tomarnos el Frapucchino que nos hemos pedido pero nos da igual, no nos importa porque estamos en la mejor compañía que podríamos desear. En algunos momentos se nos han acercado fans para que tanto Bella como yo les firmáramos y para decirnos que ambas les encantamos, que somos sus modelos a seguir

Sobre las seis y media volvemos al hotel y nos empezamos a preparar para ir al pre-estreno de la nueva película de la productora para la que trabajo. Para esta noche mi gabinete de imagen me ha dado el vestido negro que me tengo que poner, con los zapatos de tacón, las joyas y el peinado me han dicho que suelto y con un toque salvaje. Bella por su parte viste un vestido rojo oscuro que le queda impresionantemente bien, mi calificativo para ella es muy follable. En momentos como estos son en los que agradezco a todos los cielos que ella esté conmigo, que esté tan enamorada de mi como yo de ella, porque no soportaría que cualquier otra persona pudiera tener su corazón como lo tengo yo

— Vamos a donde Edward, que sino con lo presumido que es para estas cosas no terminará jamás— bromea Bella tomando mi mano y saliendo de la habitación

En el pasillo nos encontramos con mi compañero que se ha puesto un traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata delgada negra. Edward está realmente guapo, seguramente que todas las chicas del mundo querrían ahora mismo atarlo a su cama para violarlo de todas las formas posibles

— A disfrutar de la noche que es joven como nosotros, chicas— dice Eddie saludándonos y pasando sus brazos por nuestros hombros al entrar en el ascensor

Al salir del ascensor los tres entramos lo más rápido posible al coche que nos está esperando fuera. Al llegar al photocall, donde hay decenas de fotógrafos poso para los flashes, en pocos segundos creo que me han hecho centenares de fotos. Sonrío de la forma más natural posible. Noto como Bella intenta pasar inadvertida aunque al final tiene que posar también en el photocall. Después de todas las fotos que me han hecho a mi sola me piden que pose con Edward. Los dos nos miramos y sabemos que tenemos que aceptar y posar juntos. La mano de mi compañero, y amigo, rodeando mi cintura. Ambos sonreímos, volvemos a interpretar nuestro papel de felices enamorados que no dicen que están juntos porque nos los están prohibiendo desde arriba

— Terminemos con esto— susurro separándome de Eddie y caminando al interior de la sala de cine

Dentro ya está Bella hablando con Alice, Jasper y Emmett. Me encanta que mi novia se lleve tan bien con mis compañeros de trabajo, ellos bien saben que ella es en realidad mi pareja, que lo que se supone que tengo con Edward es únicamente marketing para las películas

— Un poco más y no os dejan entrar— bromea Jasper saludándome— Que duro es ser un modelo a seguir por miles de personas

— Deseando estoy de poder perderme en una isla paradisíaca con Bella, las dos tumbadas en la arena de la playa con un daikiri al lado

— No deberías decir eso en público que hay micrófonos hasta debajo de las piedras— comenta Edward apareciendo detrás de mi— y te recuerdo que somos pareja no reconocida

Las ganas de darle un manotazo en el hombro son muchas pero me abstengo porque se que saldrán fotos del momento y no quiero. Seguimos hablando todos hasta que ya es el momento de que la película empiece y yo me siento al lado de mi novia, teniendo al otro lado a Edward. Paso toda la película agarrando la mano de Bella en la sala oscura, aunque hay algunos momentos que aparte le acaricio las desnudas piernas, no me importa nada tener que levantarle un poco el vestido para acariciarle los muslos y excitarla un poco. Al final, después de dos horas la película termina, y las luces se encienden

— Ha estado genial, seguro que va a ser un taquillazo— escucho que dice Emmett emocionado y con ganas de fiesta

Lo último que me apetece ahora es ir a una fiesta, así que como ya he cumplido con mi agenda voy a irme para el hotel. Se que mañana por la mañana muchas fans se preguntarán el porque no estuve en la fiesta pero con decir cuando me pregunten que tuve un simple malestar ya llegará. Salimos todos juntos, Edward se va en un taxi con Emmett, Alice y Jasper

— Al hotel Sundawn— le digo al taxista

Bella me mira con una cara de incomprensión al principio pero después sonríe ampliamente, parece que la idea de tener más horas para poder hacer el amor le atrae. El trayecto dura unos cuantos minutos en los que hablamos de la película, porque sabemos que cualquier cosa que podamos decir al final saldrá a la luz, el taxista acabará contándolo

— Quédese con el cambio y muchas gracias— digo pagando el dinero del trayecto y entrando en el hotel que gracias al cielo no tiene paparazzis, o fans, esperando en la puerta

Una vez las puertas del ascensor se acaban de cerrar yo me lanzo contra los labios de mi chica. Son seis pisos los que tenemos por delante hasta que las puertas se vuelvan a abrir, y no voy a malgastar esos segundos en no sentir los labios de Bella contra los míos

— Me excita mucho el que estés tan salvaje

— Lo se, cielo— respondo de forma entrecortada por la pasión— Se lo que te pone y se lo que me encanta hacerte, desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor que lo se

La puerta del ascensor se abre y yo me separo un poco de mi novia por si acaso hay alguien en el pasillo. Al ver que no hay nadie rodeo con mis brazos sus cintura y vamos caminando a trompicones hasta la puerta de la habitación donde entramos lo más rápido posible

— Te amo Bella Swan— le susurro al oído antes de empezar a besarle el cuello y a desnudarla

— Y yo también Rosalie Hale— me contesta ella también en un susurro y dejándose llevar

Pocos minutos más tardes las dos estamos en la cama desnudas, jadeantes y dándonos placer mutuamente. Porque es en estos momentos en los que realmente disfruto de ser quien soy, porque al estar con Bella soy Rosalie Hale y no el personaje que interpreta, al que todos adoran. Son momentos así en que odio tener que ser famosa, porque este es el otro lado de la fama: el que no me permite declarar a todo el mundo que estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga y que quiero poder salir a pasear libremente con ella como una pareja normal

**THE END**

**Hasta aquí llega este shot rosbell que espero os haya gustado aunque todos sean humanos y no haya vampiros por medio. La idea tengo que decir que se me ocurrió al pensar en la amistad de Robert y Tom Sturridge, esa amistad tan cerrada, lo que pasa es que yo le he añadido aquí la parte amorosa. La vida del famoso debe de ser bastante pesada, pero bueno supongo que todo es acostumbrarse**

**Un saludo a todos, os espero por mi historia Carpe Diem, espero que os haya gustado y me lo hagáis saber con vuestros siempre magníficos comentarios**


End file.
